The objective of the AIDS Reagent Program is to facilitate HIV/AIDS research by providing standardized reagents, technology, and other research resources to investigators around the world. This initiative will provide continued support for a contract to acquire state-of-the-art AIDS-related research and reference reagents; produce reagents, standardized panels, and protocols; and provide these reagents at minimal cost to qualified investigators throughout the world. Additionally, the reagent program collects information about AIDS-related reagents and standards and disseminates this information through print, electronic media; enhances technology transfer through wet workshops, development and publication of methods; and facilitates commercial development of reagents through proactive communication with biotechnology and pharmaceutical companies.